


Truth is for pussies, dare is for freaks

by grossalien



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossalien/pseuds/grossalien
Summary: Based on a silly thread I made on twitter. The Losers play truth or dare and Stan is damn tired of Richie and Eddie . Mandatory thanks to my girlfriend for helping me out fixing stuff.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 304





	Truth is for pussies, dare is for freaks

As much as some of the Losers had complained initially, everyone grew to love the Clubhouse. They would hang out there to listen to music, read comics, play games or just to generally escape the oppressive atmosphere of Derry. It was their secret hideout, their magical meetplace, you could even say. 

But they were growing and they got bored of board games pretty fast. One of them suggested to play truth or dare as a joke and was met with unexpected approval from the rest. Sure, why not? They were looking for a thrill and what’s more thrilling for a teenager than to be asked extremely invasive questions or dared to do incredibly embarrassing things in front of their friends? Very few things, that’s for sure.

They were still shy kids though so their first games ended after a few rounds of rather tame questions and silly dares. But as they gained more “experience” the questions would get bolder and the dares more frightening. If Beverly had a penny for every time one of the boys had to kiss her cheek as a dare, she could buy a few more cigarettes by now. Nothing further than that, though. Not yet.

-

Richie and Eddie were particularly annoying with their banter that day. Like, more than usual. By this point everyone was more accustomed to their behavior, except for Stan. He was utterly sick of these screaming kids who just couldn’t learn what sharing a comfortable silence meant. Now, Stan wasn’t a vengeful boy but when your friend keeps accidentally hitting you. Or stepping on your shoes. And not even apologizing because he’s too distracted arguing with your other friend, well then, you gotta strike back. 

After the third time he was elbowed by Richie while the latter was purposefully riling up Eddie by proclaiming Footlose sucked while they were on their way to the Clubhouse, Stanley noted in the back of his head to get back at Richie for his pained sides. 

The how came to him soon enough after they comfortably settled in Ben’s first ever structure and the words “it’s a truth or dare kinda day” came out from a cheerful Mike. Of course, how else would you shut Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier other than…Genius. 

The Losers sat in a circle while Bill went to take out the Coke bottle that they have been using ever since their first game from a drawer. Nobody would ever say it out loud but they were all glad Eddie had one of his clean freak attacks back then and decided to wash it cause it was definitely starting to get moldy. Without much preamble, Bill sat down with them and started spinning the bottle.

All the kids would pick truth or dare depending on their mood or whoever was asking, except for Richie and Eddie. Richie used to switch during their first games but as soon as the questions started getting too private, he stopped altogether and dare became his go-to reply. surprising no one, really. They all loved Richie but it was obvious the guy had always tried not to show weakness. Always trying to be funny, always trying to lighten the atmosphere. But that's a subject for another day. And anyway, the smartass insisted, Truth is for pussies. Or people like Eddie. So, it was to no one’s shock that Eddie was the kind of guy to go for truth only. Eddie’s justification was, however, that he didn’t trust anyone not to make him do gross dares, and he was completely right in his paranoia considering Richie’s fixation with taking it too far during the game. He once tried to make Ben eat chocolate that had expired a year ago (which didn’t happen at the end, though). And thus, Eddie would usually retort with contempt Dare is for freaks when questioned.

After a few mandatory rounds of the same old ‘Do you have a crush?’ questions, in which, by the way, Richie and Eddie wouldn’t stop distracting the group from the game with their loud quarreling, things started getting real. Beverly and Ben shotgunned, with cigarettes of course, no one was cool enough to get a hold of actual weed, Bill confessed he had some porn magazines hidden in his room and Mike was made to do push-ups in front of everyone while shirtless. Luck had it its way to have the bottle’s orifice point at Stan and the base at Richie and not the other way and the kid wasn’t gonna throw away this chance. 

“How come you don’t like it? I mean your mom is literally there.”

“It’s just- wait, what? My mom never appeared in-”

“Oh really? Then are Jabba and her related?”

“That’s not even funny, you douchebag.”

Stanley cleared his throat. He was staring intently at Richie but he could pick up Eddie’s head turn towards him in the corner of his eye. 

“Oh, sorry, Stan!” Richie chuckled. “See what you did, Eddie? Now Stan is mad.”

Eddie turned back to the bespectacled boy at lightning speed. “What I did? Who’s the one comparing my mom to a fucking slug alien?!”

“Dude, you have to admit the similarity is totally there-”

“It’s fine.” Stanley replied sharply. 

Richie pushed up his glasses, like he normally did when he felt awkward. “Cool.” He grinned.

“So. Truth or dare?” Stanley interrogated, like a cop to the culprit in those crime shows.

“Dare.” was, as expected, the reply and led to a brief commotion. 

“Again, now? Come on, Richie!” Beverly whined. 

“W-When are you gonna pick truth?” Bill asked, cheekily. 

Richie didn’t miss a beat. “When are you gonna stop getting on my ass?” 

“Alright guys, let’s leave him alone.” Mike intervened. 

Laughter. 

Stanley was starting to change his mind.

“I just have nothing to say you know?” Richie put his hands on his chin, like a delicate maiden. “If you wanna know who I’m currently into well...let’s just say I’m saving myself for Mrs. Kaspbrak.”

“How about you fuck off, Richie?” Eddie shot back in his angry high pitched voice.

“Not to worry, Eds, we’ll try not to get too loud when you’re in the house.”

More laughter. 

Nevermind, Stanley thought to himself. 

“That’s obviously not what I’m worried about! You’re so fucking disgusting-”

“Okay then I dare you to kiss Eddie.” Stanley’s voice was heard. The aforementioned jolted.

The group went quiet from that sudden and unexpected challenge. 

Richie seemed slightly taken aback but he quickly recomposed himself and made a gesture to get up. “Sure, which cheek?” he inquired, smugly.

“No.” Stanley corrected him. “On the lips.” 

The uninvolved Losers started giving each other looks. Not only was this a first but they were also all aware that, at some level, something was going on with those two. What exactly? Hell if they knew but anyone could tell their friendship wasn’t exactly ordinary.

Eddie was completely inexpressive and silent, for a change. Not a sight you witness everyday. 

Richie laughed, still brimming confidence ‘Come on, Stan*, stop joking.”

“I’m not joking.” Stan furrowed his eyebrows swiftly. “You guys have been acting like a married couple all day, so.”

Seeing the panic appear in his friend’s face, he felt kind of bad for him but, to be completely honest, it was deserved. 

-

If there was something Richie would refuse to give up, it was humor. He swallowed and, while still pretending to be amused, remarked “But dude, you know Eddie’s breath stinks.”

“Hey! My breath doesn’t stink, you asshole!” Eddie yelled, waking up from his trance.

“Seriously Eddie?! I’m trying to save us both, moron!”

They both turned in unison to look at their, you could almost call it, executioner. He seemed pretty bored and with no signs of taking back the dare. 

“I’m waiting.” Stanley declared stoically.

Richie’s heart rose to his throat, his breath picked up and he could feel his hands getting sweaty. Trying to play unaffected wasn’t working, for once. Despite it being the last thing he wanted to do at the moment, he purposefully locked eyes with Eddie, just to see him equally nervous as he was. Realizing this, he snorted. What a lame view.

His mouth opened to speak but Beverly beat him to it by a millisecond.

“Maybe we could turn around and face the wall? You know, so it’s not more awkward for them.” She suggested and Richie was never happier that ‘feminine intuition’ was a thing.

The mumblings of agreement made themselves audible immediately. Stanley very noticeably rolled his eyes but didn’t dissent. He didn’t particularly want to see the two buffoons kiss, only to mortify them and he had already seen plenty of that. 

As soon as the 5 kids turned their backs to them, facing the wall, Richie started waving to draw Eddie’s attention. When he got it, he gestured at the back of his hand and kissed it silently. No lips would be deflowered today, not under his watch (and genius ideas). Eddie didn’t nod or smile, his expression was eerily neutral. 

As Richie crawled slowly in his direction, he was wondering if the other was mad at him for putting him in this situation. Would he yell at him later? Richie wasn’t a fan of overthinking but what if the boy decided to put distance between them after this? Would this be a deal breaker? A stupid truth or dare game?

Richie just barely noticed when Eddie was right in front of him, stopping abruptly. Just a mere 20 centimeters separated them. His knees should be sore from dragging them across the wood flooring but, truth be told, he couldn’t feel shit. His legs were numb just like the rest of his body. And for what? All of this would be over in less than a minute. He gestured at his hand once again, as if Eddie could have forgotten in those mere instants what the plan was. He hesitated. Was this really the best choice? He didn’t feel bad about cheating and he knew the others wouldn’t care. Stanley probably got scolded by his father, that’s why he was in such a sour mood. Well, maybe Richie shouldn’t have stepped on his brand new shoes earlier. But it was all good. On the other hand, was Eddie actually okay with this? Most importantly, was Richie actually okay with-

He was too absorbed in his thoughts, in his doubts, that he didn’t see it coming. He didn’t see Eddie’s hand pull on his collar, only the sensation of being dragged down and the awkward feeling of skin against his. He blinked a few times, just to make sure he was seeing right. Then again he couldn’t see jackshit this close but he could definitely make out his friend’s closed eyes right in front of him. He wasn’t hallucinating.

Eddie’s lips were pressing his’. 

They were……………………………………………..kissing? 

Actually, it felt more like their closed mouths were pushing each other, like two walls coming into collision. Richie’s mind was thrown into disarray. For once in his life, he had no funny comeback, no witty joke, no hilarious response. He had absolutely no clue as to how to react to this situation. Eddie’s lips were tightly shut and yet somehow magnetically attracted to Richie’s. What did this mean? How was he supposed to react? What the hell was Eddie thinking? Was this a prank? Was Eddie getting back at him? For all the jokes?

‘Ha ha, very funny, Eddie, you can stop now. You made me look like an idiot, that’s what you wanted right? Good job!’ Richie desperately thought, attempting to convince himself that, at any second now, his friend would pull away and cackle at his goofy expression. 

How much time had it been anyway? It felt like it could’ve been 10 seconds but also 10 years. Or both. Or neither. Were they going to stay like that forever? Eddie’s fist was still gripping his shirt so even if Richie wanted to separate, it was gonna cost him quite the considerable effort. That is, assuming he wanted to-

“Well?” Stanley interrupted hastily, still glaring at the wall in front of him. “Are you guys done making out?”

Richie felt, not only his lips meet emptiness again but also Eddie’s hand let go which made him fall on his ass loudly, to his embarrassment. The teenagers were peering at him with a mix of curiosity and worry, Ben’s eyes still partially covered behind his hands . All except Eddie, who was too busy looking to the side, with an almost frown on his face and his left index finger covering his lips. Maybe blushing a bit too, but it’s not like Richie could actually tell with this lighting. He pushed up his glasses again, feeling lightheaded, almost wishing for the fucking clown to take him away right then and there. 

“Haha! Richie, you look like you just saw a ghost!” Beverly exclaimed in an almost unnoticed shaky tone.

“More like he just sh-shat his pants!” Bill continued, attempting to help.

“Or got a bad grade?” Ben offered.

‘“...Are you okay, Rich?” asked Mike with such seriousness that it made everyone else erupt into laughter. 

Richie giggled and while doing so, he caught a glimpse of Eddie laughing too. Their eyes met for an instant and his friend smiled at him. Richie exhaled in relief. It was all good. It was all good.

It was implicitly agreed between the Losers to resume the game without trouble and act as if nothing had happened at all. Though, of course, Richie and Eddie stopped arguing during the rest of it, much to Stanley’s satisfaction. When it was over, they all went back to town and went their separate ways from there.

-

“Why did you do that?”

Subtlety was never Richie’s forte. They had been walking down the streets, just the two of them, for a while, in silence. His anxiety was creeping up because it really wasn’t like them to be quiet like this but he didn’t want to turn the page either. Not with Eddie. 

“Do what.” Eddie was staring at some point ahead on the sidewalk. 

Richie grimaced. “The kiss? Or am I supposed to pretend my best friend didn’t just kiss me earlier?!’ He said the words a bit louder than he should have and Eddie stopped to give him a murderous glare only to then resume his walking, his gaze still at the horizon. 

“I just felt like it.” He declared.

“You felt like it?! What does that mean? You saw my sign right? You didn’t even have to do that, we didn’t have to do that!”

“I just felt like it.” Eddie repeated, the annoyance starting to show in his intonation. 

Richie was still confused by his words but he found comfort in recognizing his friend’s short temper in that reply. Finally, a readable Eddie again.

“You just felt like it, huh?” He snickered and decided to test the waters. “Then I have to say, Eds, that might have been the worst kiss of my life!” 

“Don’t call me-” Eddie stopped mid sentence to get offended instead. “That was my first kiss, dickhead!”

Richie was tired of being taken off guard that day so he ignored the fact that his heart decided to run like a race horse and sputtered “Well maybe you should practice more you little virgin!”.

“Little virgin? I bet you haven’t kissed anyone besides your grandma, loser!” Eddie almost spit while shouting.

“Dude, please, I have lots of experience! Didn’t your mom tell you? She’s the one that taught me how to french kiss, in fact!”

“Shut up, oh my god, that’s- I don’t even want to imagine that.” Eddie held his forehead with one hand and closed his eyes. 

They continued to dig at each other for a while more until they got to Eddie’s house. They bid farewell wordlessly and, while seeing him walk to his door, Richie shouted “You sure you don’t want me to say hi to Mrs. K.?” and Eddie responded by flipping him the bird without looking back. He grinned.

While going home he felt a happiness he had never experienced before. A warmth in his chest that was completely new to him. Excitement too. And also a little bit of nervousness. But of the good kind. Maybe, maybe he didn’t have to fret about things now, maybe they could just figure them out later. 

They had all the time in the world, right?

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend (@shouriii) also drew a comic about this fic which you can view here: https://twitter.com/shokikita/status/1198281025387929600


End file.
